Mob's little Princess
by Bookie429
Summary: Alexis Mussolini loves New York but if she stays there she must play the part given to her. The part of the Heiress and the part of the Mob boss' daughter. She goes to Tulsa and meets the gang along with her former best friend. Of course this couldn't be the perfect ending, but can she deal with the problems that are thrown at her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

People say that money determines who you are, but that's not true, family does. I mean, I'm filthy rich but I'm crazy violent, good in a fight and with a weapon and I have better manners than most of the people in New York. How did this happen… family. My mother's family is totally loaded so my mother has never worked a day in her life. And my father, don't even get me started on my father. He's the head of the Mussolini crime family, also known as the Italian mob.

My name is Alexis Mussolini, I'm 16 and I'm tired of it all. Tired of the debutante balls and private lessons. Of all the bodyguards and dead people. I would prefer to live like my dad than my mom but I know I can't stay in new York anymore. i walked up and I knocked bravely on my fathers office door. "come in!" a gruff voice boomed. That voice would have given me the shivers had it come from anyone but my daddy. I opened the door and pokedd my head in to make sure there wasn't anyone else in there before fully entering the room.

"Hey daddy. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. You know that ever since Dally left New York I've been miserable." Dallas Winston was two years older than me and he was my best friend and he was like a brother to me until he left New York a couple years back and I haven't been whole since. I waited until my dad nodded before I continued. "Well, I want to leave New York. There isn't really anything that's super important to me here besides you and I can still talk to you over the phone but I don't think staying in New York, moaping and remembering all of the places Dally and I used to go together is healthy for me." I was the best negotiator there was and I was super manipulative and if I wanted something I got it. Now, I wanted this.

* * *

Yesterday I told daddy that I wanted to go out on my own and when he asked where I pointed to a random place on my map and my finger landed on Tulsa, Oklahoma. My dad had agreed to let me go there if i agreed to call frequently and to let my mother and him help me out. Dad gave me his prized car, a white camaro with a blue stripe down the middle. Dally and I had admired it since we were little children. He also gave me a few of his guns to keep on my person at all times. He gave me his blades with a hand carved base and last but not least, he gave me a fake ID just in case I got arrested because he didn't want his little princess to be known for being related to a mob boss. My mother gave me some normal, tuff clothes like what most of the people around here wore. She also gave me a ton of cash. She gave me a framed picture of Dally and I as kids. Between the two they had given me everything that I needed to make it on my own. I hopped in my loaded up car and I was on my way to Tulsa Oklahoma.

**4 days later when Alexis makes it to Tulsa**

I pulled up to the DX and went inside to get some gas. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me." Behind the counter, there stood a boy with blond hair and movie star good looks. "I was wondering if you knew any places where I could spend the night." We talked while he filled up my tank and when he was done he said that I could stay at his place that he shared with his two brothers. His name was Sodapop curtis and he said that he would come with me in a couple of minutes.

After a whole lot of arguing, I agreed to let him drive me to his house. I refused to let Soda carry my bag on the grounds that I could do it myself and just because I was a girl didn't mean I couldn't handle myself but in reality it was the fact that my bag was full of guns that I didn't want him to see because then he wouldn't let me stay over. "Hey guys, I'm home!" Soda called into the house motioning for me to follow him.

There were 4 boys in the living room doing an assortment of different things. Two of the younger looking ones were in the corner talking while the other two arm wrestled. The younger of the two boys, about 17, who had complicatedly swirled hair won the arm wrestling match and the other, the one who was about 18 with rusty colored hair and the same colored sideburns came up to he and took my hand before kissing it. He smelled like old beer and was obviously drunk. "Hello there, little lady. I'm Two bit Mathews and who might you be." I told them only my first name incase they had heard of my family. I was introduced to Steve, Pony, and Johnny and eventually, Darry, pony and Soda's older brother who raised them since their parents had died.

When it was time to go to sleep, I changed into some shorts and a tank top. I tucked my smallest gun into my waistband and a different one under the pillow Darry had given me. I dozed off to sleep thinking about my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Soda's point of view

When Two bit came into the house I called him into the kitchen. "Two bit, I dare you to go and dump this bucket of ice water on Alexis." Two bit took the bucket and went up to the peacefully sleeping Alexis sleeping on the couch. He poured the water on her head and she shot up from the couch gripping whatever she had under her pillow pointed at Two bit and she looked furious and he looked scared.

**Alexis' point of view**

Something cold and icy poured over my body and I flew up from the couch with the gun I had put under my pillow in my hand. "Don't move a muscle Two bit or I swear to god, I will shoot you." Two bit was petrified in his spot.

"Why the hell do you sleep with a gun?" Soda asked. "In case of an emergencies. Now tell me why the hell you poured a bucket of ice water on me." Before he could answer there was a creak by the door and we all whipped our heads around to find a bleach blond teen with icy blue eyes. I dropped my gun, knowing that if I really needed to protect myself I had my gun in my waistband. "Dally?" Could it really be my best friend in the whole world and the person who had left me three years ago.

**Dally's point of view**

I walked up to the white and blue camaro, the kind of car that Lexi and I used to want so bad. Her dad had one and when we were little, Lexi had told him he should get a licence plate that said mobster. I really wish I could see my best friend again. I walked into the curtis' house and I saw a black haired mystery chick who was soaking wet pointing a gun at Two bit.

The girl looked at me and dropped the gun. "Dally?" It all came back to me. Just the girl I had wanted to see.

"Lexi?" She wrapped her arms around me, leaving her gun on the ground. Behind her, Two bit picked up the gun and I motioned for him to put it down but he didn't. He cocked the gun and Lexi spun around, kicking the gun out of his hands. All of a sudden, she had another, smaller gun pointed at Two bit. "God you're stupid. Look, I'll make you a deal, if you don't tell the others about my guns, I won't shoot you." Two bit and Soda nodded their heads. Lexi put one of the guns in her bag and tucked the other one in her waistband.

**Alexis' point of view**

"So, how do you know Dally?" Soda asked as we walked to the Dx. I had changed my clothes and I was now wearing Dally's leather jacket over a purple sundress. "Oh, Dally and I met when we were really little kids. We became instant friend and I joined his gang. He was like a mix of a brother and a bodyguard to me." Dally snorted. The truth was, Dally had been my friend since we were really little but when I was 13, Dally was 15 and my dad thought that I needed protection around the big city so he had hired Dally to be my bodyguard.

"Well, if he's not your boyfriend, how would you like to accompany me to a movie tonight. My mother believed in having as few boyfriends as possible, just like most of the mother's in high society, so my mother set me up with people until one stuck. Since I wasn't 'out' yet, this guy had to escort my to all high society party's. Dally knew this, which was probably why he had never made a move on me. The guy I had chosen was like another best friend to me, except that he was older than even Dally at the age of 19 he was about 2 superior to Dally and 4 years superior to me. His names Rikki and he's the coolest, weirdest high society dude you could meet and he was totally in love with me. He knew he could never have me in the end but he still tried and he spoiled me with gifts. "Yeah, his name's Rickie." I avoided Dally's eyes because we had just met Rickie when he had left and Dally had hated him.

"Rickie! That guy is way too old for you!" Dally yelled at me. Even though I had just met Soda, I knew he considered me as a sister. Both him and Two bit were extremely interested in the conversation. "Why? How old is he?" Soda asked intently.

"He's 19. Actually, by now he's almost 20." Dally spat. Soda was the first to speak. "That isn't too bad. I mean he's only like a year or two older than her."

Dally looked at him. "Little buddy, How old do you think she is?" "Uhh, like 17 or 18?" "She's barely 15. By the way, I wanted to ask, how did you get here?" "Okay, so I might not be old enough to drive, but I know how so I drove myself down in daddy's car."

"Your dad gave you his prized car? Damn, even your dad can't resist your charm. And I told you no driving till you get your license." I looked at him for a second before responding. "I never said I didn't have a license. I would never disrespect you Dally." I gave him one of my _duh, what are you, stupid? _faces and I showed him my fake ID. "That is a drivers licence, except you're not Alicia Barnes and you're not 17. Where did you manage to get a fake ID that's so real anyway?" "Daddy gave it to me, duh." I could tell the boys were surprised and expecting Dally to yell at me more but he didn't.

When we got to the DX the rest of the gang was already there. Soda got to work and we talked with everyone else. "So _Alicia, _how long are you staying here?" Two bit teased me. "Call me Alicia again and I will hurt you and I don't know how long I'm staying for. Until my buisness here is done." Dally visibly tensed up as he asked his next question. "Are you here for pleasure or did your dad send you?" "Pleasure. I'm not working for dad anymore. I couldn't handle it anymore." He let out a sigh of relief.

I went into the garage to talk to Steve. He was working on a mustang and he slid out from under it with a frustrated expression. "Do you have a phone in here that I can use?" He pointed to one wall of the garage where there was a phone next to a pile of car parts. I dialed my dad's number and waited for him to answer. "Ciao papa, volevo solo chiamare e dire che ho ottenuto qui ieri e sto avendo un grande tempo . Ho trovato un posto dove stare e ho fatto alcuni amici . Ovviamente non sto lavorando perché mi conosci meglio di così." He told me how happy he was for me. Then he said that he had some 'business' to take care of, which I knew meant that he had to kill someone. I hung up the phone and I was happy to be off the phone with him. I loved my father so much but he made me nervous sometimes.

"Since when do you speak Italian?" Steve asked. Dally looked like he was about to burst out laughing but he still had a cold looking face. "Ohh, I've known Italian forever. My family's actually Italian." This time Dally looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "I have to go. See you later." He croaked, barely able to hold in his laughter. I didn't care how much he laughed at me as long as he didn't tell my secrets. I walked back inside and plopped down on Soda's lap. "I'm going for a walk. Don't worry about me, I can protect myself." I got up and practically ran out the door.

"Hey beautiful, how about we show you some real fun." Someone called from behind me. I turned to see a couple of douches in a a mustang following me. They were about to stop their car when I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out one of my guns. "I think I can find my own fun if you wouldn't mind." They sped up and didn't bother me again. I went on my merry way, not realizing that a construction worker on lunch break had seen here pull her gun on the socs.


End file.
